SPD - Seeing Scarlet
by JellyBean Productions
Summary: AU SPD Part 1 of the 'Changing Time' Series. Starts Episode 1 of SPD. After a great tragedy strikes Jake Holling, Black Megaforce Ranger, ends up in 2025 as one of the B-Squad Rangers. He must now face Gruumm and his army as well as conflict within the team. Gia Moran also appears as the A-Squad Purple Ranger. Why does this upset Jake?
1. Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Seeing Scarlet**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter I - Beginnings Part I  
**

**This is the first story of my new series 'Changing Time' and isn't related to my 'Earth's Defenders' series, but contains a main character for it in it (sorta). It is set at the beginning of S.P.D. and continues through it.**

**This is mildly AU, Jake Holling (Black Megaforce Ranger) will appear as a main character. He will be born in 2003, so is 22 in 2025, when this fic is set. Also Bridge will only be 18, opposed to 22 in the original S.P.D. series, as well as Sam being 16. Another Megaforce Ranger will have a cameo in this story and will feature more heavily in the sequels.**

**A/N 07/04/13: I have changed Jake's Genetic Powers. (Super Speed/Strength). I will reveal his new power, how he got them and why Jake is in 2025 next chapter.**

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Gruumm's Warship, Erlandia Orbit)**

An alien ship is orbiting a yellow planet, in it sits a hideous monster, with bones covering his skin. His name is Gruumm, or to his people, he is Emperor Gruumm.

"We have taken all that we can from Erlandia," said Gruumm from his throne, "The life forms have fled and the planet is useless to me. Destroy it!"

A pair of red lasers shot out of the ship and hit the planet, completely destroying it. A frightening pair of fiendish red eyes watched with glee.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Gruumm from his throne.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Newtech City, California)**

In the not too distant future, Earth has become a haven for all alien races, who come from the farthest reaches of the galaxy to live in peace. 99% of the newcomers live in harmony. But for the 1% who can't, there is Space Patrol Delta, the new breed of police, to bring them in.

In a warehouse in the heart of the city a wall explodes from laser fire, and a monster falls through it and runs away. Then, four S.P.D. officers, Sydney Drew, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson and Jake Holling enter through the hole and scan the area intently.

"You can hide, monster… well, actually, you can't really hide," said Bridge.

Bridge removed one of the leather gloves he was wearing, revealing his psychic powers. He scanned the room for the monster.

"Perp at two o'clock!" he informed.

Syd turned to face the wrong direction.

Without looking Bridge said, "That's nine o'clock, Syd."

Syd adjusts herself.

"Got it!" she said as Jake shakes his head, smiling.

Syd reached into her belt to grabbed a piece of iron.

"Fist of Iron!" she called as her fist turns from flesh to iron.

Syd karate-chopped a box nearby, revealing the monster. The monster charged at Sky, who tossed up a blue forcefield, knocking it backwards.

"Go!" he shouted.

Jake ran forward at an top speed and hit the monster with an outstretched fist, sending it back into a pile of crates.

The four then charged through the monster's repeated laser blasts, their own weapons at the ready, and fought until they shot him down.

"Nice work guys!" congratulated Jake.

"It would have been much quicker if you let someone with powers, like me, take him on, instead of hogging him all to yourself," accused Sky.

"You know?" said Bridge, "That alien didn't have to be male, it could have been female."

Sky glared at Bridge, before assuming a neutral expression.

"Sky Tate reporting in. Mission complete. Please advise."

A feline looking alien then walked through the door of the warehouse to speak with the cadets.

"Well done, Cadets," said Kat, "Your training progresses nicely."

Bridge stepped forward, "Ah… Kat. Ah… I, I, I mean… ah… Ma'am. I mean, ah… Miss Manx, we were all wondering… We know there's A-Squad Power Rangers and we're B-Squad cadets— not that there's anything wrong with being a B-Squad cadet, or a C-Squad or a D-Squad-"

"Let me translate," interrupted Syd, "I speak fluent Bridge. He wants to know when we're getting those great designer coloured suits."

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kat, I've told them," said Sky, "It's not about the suits or the weapons. It's about helping people and upholding the tradition of being a Power Ranger."

"Hey, count me out of that, I understand what being a Power Ranger is about. Plus you really relax sometimes, you can be a real arse," said Jake angrily.

"You do not get to be a ranger by sitting around and not training," countered Sky cooly.

"That's up to Commander Cruger. Not me," interrupted Kat, in an attempt to break up the argument.

Kat pushed a button on her data pad and the warehouse setting faded away into a all white room, revealing that it was a mere simulation.

"Dismissed!" stated Kat. The four cadets saluted and left in silence.

Suddenly, the monster from before appeared behind Kat. She whirled and pushed a button on a gadget to morph the monster into…

"Ahhhh!" said Boom as he panted. "Best cadets ever, Kat."

"Agreed." said Kat. "And you, Boom, my eager assistant, job well done."

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Command Center)**

"Commander Cruger, Sir!" shouted an officer, "We have a problem in the-"

"9th quadrant." interrupted Cruger, "I am aware. Erlandia has been destroyed. There's not a lot of time and much to be done. He is coming."

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Gruumm's Warship)**

Gruumm span round on his throne to look into a screen showing Earth.

"Beware, Earth, your end has begun."

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Cadet Rec Room)**

Boom entered with his right arm in a cast, holding a tray with multi-coloured Jello on top of it in his left hand.

"Boom! Did we do that?" asked Syd.

"Naw," answered Boom, "You guys just dislocated my shoulder. Popped it right back in and it's as good as gold. See! Aargh!" Boom winced.

"Crazy!" muttered Jake, under his breath.

"Anyway, this is Kat's new arm cast laser." explained Boom, "Cool, huh?"

Bridge stood up to examine it with interest.

"Anyway, I gotta go, so… bye—ah!" said Boom.

Boom pulled his arm, causing him to drop his tray. When Bridge tried to help him pick it up, he unintentionally fired the laser at a wall. He, Bridge, Syd and Jake watched, Syd with her hands over her mouth, as whatever Boom blasted was smoking.

Sky then entered the room, looking sour, "Boom! Clean up your mess!"

Boom jumped, "Yes sir! Sir… which mess?"

"Start with the last one you made and work backwards," ordered Sky, unamused

"Yes sir!" said Boom as he exited, looking afraid.

"Lighten up, Sky," said Syd, "Boom's a great guy. A little weird, but a great guy."

"Yeah, well someday our lives may depend on that great guy," lectured Sky as he leant over and moved a piece on a nearby chess board, "And then what?"

Bridge raised his hand, "I know! I know. Then our lives will depend on him."

"Bridge, Sky didn't mean it like-" started Jake, but stopped as said, "Never mind."

"Commander Cruger wants to see us. Now!" commanded Sky icily.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Command Center)**

In the Command Center. Cruger was addressing six people in Ranger suits, holding big guns. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and Purple. It is obvious Red, Pink and Purple are female.

"Listen carefully, A-Squad. Preparation is the key to any tactical defense. Report to Delta Air Base for last minute simulation instruction. Earth depends on you. Dismissed!" ordered Cruger.

As the Rangers began to turn to leave, but Cruger called out to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"A-Squad Purple!" shouted Cruger.

"Yes, sir!" replied Purple.

"Your orders are to remain here, we cannot leave Earth undefended," instructed Cruger, " You will remain here to train the B-Squad Rangers that are soon to be activated."

"Yes, sir!" agreed the Purple Ranger.

"A-Squad 1 to 5! Dismissed!" said Cruger, referring to the rangers by their numeral designation.

A-Squad Red Ranger replied, "Yes Sir!"

"Good Luck, A-Squad," said Cruger softly as the A-Squad minus Purple left through the doors.

A-Squad marched into the hallway where they passed Sky, Bridge, Jake and Syd.

"Attention!" shouted Sky to the other B-Squad Cadets.

They all stand at attention. The Pink A-Squad Ranger heedlessly slammed into Bridge, knocking one of his gloves off part way. She only missed Jake, who was standing next to Bridge, because Jake took a super sped step back. Bridge took his glove all the way off and scans A-Squad with his powers, revealing colors swirling around them, and looked troubled.

"That is who I want to be," said Sky, "I'm gonna be the Red Ranger."

As this Jake said, "Being Red Ranger isn't about being the leader!"

This caused Sky to glare at Jake. "How do you know what being a leader is, you transferred here from S.P.D. Harwood a few weeks ago, you haven't even met Commander Cruger yet! Besides, you don't have genetic powers like us," replied Sky hotly.

As this Jake looked down at the ground with a mix of anger, sadness and remorse on his face. Bridge noticed this and quickly scanned his best friend, he was shocked at his discovery, Jake had the aura of about 15 people.

"Geez. Did you see the size of them? Even the girls are massive," said Syd then paused, "What's wrong, Bridge?"

"I don't know," said Bridge unsure, "Their energy, their colors. Something's off."

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Command Center)**

"Being Red Ranger isn't about being the leader!" came the muffled voice of Jake through the wall. This caused Cruger to look down, an idea coming to him.

When he looked up he told A-Squad Purple, who reading over the files of the four B-Squad Cadets, who to Cruger's surprise agreed with his idea. The cadets then entered the Command Center.

"Cadets, I trust you have enjoyed your training here at the S.P.D. Academy." stated Cruger.

Syd piped up, "Well, since you asked, the fluorescent lighting gives me a bit of a headache—"

Cruger growled cutting her off and both Jake and Purple rolled their eyes.

"Cadets, I would like you to meet A-Squad Purple, she has remained here to provide defence for the city and give you additional training now your Cadet training is complete." informed Cruger.

Purple then stepped forward and demorphed, to reveal a young, blonde woman in her late teens. The sight of her caused the breath in Jake's throat catch.

"What's her name?" asked Jake to Syd.

"Gia. Gia Moran." informed Syd, seeing the look on Jake's face she continued, "don't even try it, she turned down every guy at the Academy who has asked her. She says she's waiting for the 'guy'"

"Cadet Drew!" shouted Cruger, seeing her speaking to Jake, "We do not talk to one another whilst a superior is talking! Understood, Cadet Drew!"

Syd replied chastened, "Yes, sir."

"I expected better from you Cadet Holling, being a man of your experience," said Cruger.

"Yes, sir!" said Jake, before stepping forward and performing a salute, "Officer Jake Arthur Holling! Reporting for duty!"

"Officer?" mouthed Syd to Bridge, who just shrugged, but looked like he knew more than he was showing.

Cruger stepped forward and shook Jake's hand, "Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger."

As this Jake began to laugh, holding it in, but failing, bursting in fits of laughter. Gia smiled, she found this oddly endearing.

"Cadet Tate, would you care to tell me why Officer Holling is laughing?" asked Cruger.

"Well, errr," said Sky, for once lost for words, "A certain part of your name, errr-"

Bridge interrupted, "-refers to a certain, erm-"

Syd continued, "-position for-"

Rolling her eyes Gia butted in, "The word Doggie, refers to 'Doggy Style', which is early 21st Century slang for a sexual position." She said this clearly, without breaking eye contact with Cruger, which made Jake laugh even more.

After another minute Jake recovered, "Sorry. Immaturity over!"

"It isn't all that bad, in moderation of course," explained Cruger, "that's why I have decided to promote Officer Holling to temporary leader of B-Squad."

Jake eyebrows sky-rocketed upwards into his hairline, Sky growled in anger, Bridge smiled, Syd opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water and even Gia looked slightly surprised, some part of her unconscious told her Jake wasn't considered leader material very often.

"Do not think that your training has ended, for will it ever end while you're here," said Cruger, getting back to his original topic, "But as your Commander, I must now call upon B-Squad to step up and take on new responsibility."

"Yes!" cheered Bridge, as he and Syd punched fists excitedly. The four members of B-Squad saluted and left the Command Center.

"He won't last very long as leader," stated Gia.

"I can't risk anymore time with Sky as leader," explained Cruger, "He may be an exceptional cadet, but he's not leader material yet."

"Hmmm, when will Officer Holling cease to be leader?" asked Gia.

"When I find and convince Jack Landors to join S.P.D., he will become leader," answered Cruger.

"Dad, do you think the A-Squad will return?" questioned Gia.

"No, I think they will join Gruumm fully during this mission. That's why you have remained, I couldn't risk anything happening to my adoptive daughter and the only loyal A-Squad." explained Cruger.

"It's coming up to twenty years since my biological parents were killed, and we still don't know who did it!," said Gia, stifling tears.

Cruger stood up, walked over to Gia and pulled her into a comforting hug.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Parkington Market)**

In the vibrant outdoor Parkington Market. Jake, Syd, Sky and Bridge observed the area.

"I thought new responsibilities meant kicking some intergalactic freakazoid butt," whined Syd, "All the data device says is to bring in the Parkington Market Thieves."

"Hmm, patience my young Padwadian," joked Jake in a 'Yoda' voice from Star Wars.

Bridge laughed but Sky and Syd looked at Jake, confused.

Seeing this Jake asked, "Star Wars?" Jake pretended to swing a lightsaber around. Seeing the still blank looks Jake said, "Really? Have you watched Star Wars?"

Sky and Syd shake their heads, but Bridge nodded his vigorously.

Looked back down at the orders Syd said, "It's got to mean something different!"

"It's code, no doubt," theorised Bridge, "What do you think it means?"

"Bring in the Parkington Market Thieves," said Sky sarcastically.

"You know, Sky?" asked Bridge to himself, "You are good!"

"Stop thieves!" shouted a nearby shopkeeper.

The Parkington Market Thieves, whose real names are Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado and Jack Landors, barrelled through the market with stolen goods, chased by the store owner.

"Out of the way! We don't want to hurt you!" shouted Jack, when they came to B-Squad.

"Hurt us? That's a good one," bragged Sky, as Jake rolled his eyes at Sky's arrogance.

Syd stepped forward, holding up a badge, "S.P.D. We'll take it from here!"

"Thank you," said the shopkeeper.

"You may not be coming in peacefully, but you're coming in!" stated Sky.

"What about me?" asked Z.

A clone of Z suddenly appeared behind Syd. Syd kicked at it and her leg went through the clone.

"It's a hologram. It's not real," said Syd.

Z Clone kicked Syd to the floor, and Jack waved as the two thieves ran off.

Before they could get very far Jake pick up the lid of a trash can and flung it at Jack, knocking him to the ground. Jake then ran to the fallen thief.

"Ok, she's real. Let's get 'em!" said Syd, standing up.

Jack and Jake are were now stood facing off to one another whilst Z stood watching.

"Bridge and Syd, take the girl. Sky and I will take the guy! Bridge, use what we've been working on!" ordered Jake to the Cadets.

The six scattered, then Jack and Z split up while the three cadets and the officer do the same to fight them; Jack vs. Jake and Sky, Z vs. Syd and Bridge.

"Got ya!" shouted Syd as she tackled Z.

Z managed to throw Syd off her, and the two fight one another, proving to be equally matched, until Z formed a clone and knocked Syd to the ground. Bridge then arrived and was immediately surrounded by multiple Z Clones.

"This should be interesting," muttered as the first clone started to swing at him. Before you could tell what the clone was going to do, Bridge had already gotten out of the way.

Frustrated, the Z Clones sent a barrage of kicks and punches Bridge's way, but he blocked, dodged and retaliated before any could strike him.

"These psychic powers are awesome!" exclaimed Bridge.

Meanwhile, the real Z, with help of clones, was easily defeating Syd. With a kick Z sent Syd flying back into the side of a dumpster. Standing up, frustrated, Syd paused to catch her breath and scowled.

With Sky and Jake, they were tussling with Jack for a while, and he was able to hold both off, though with some difficulty. Jack continued to evade Jake and Sky's attempts to hold him off, managing to dodge Jake by phasing his body through him.

"There you are!" shouted Sky and he charged and missed Jack, but he and Jake managed to corner him nonetheless and smile victoriously.

"We got him," said Sky smugly, "Say goodnight, friend."

The guys charged, but Jack sank back into the cement wall, leaving Sky and Jake to continued flying into it face first. Before they could hit it, Jake twisted his body so his legs would hit first and pushed off the wall and flipped, landing of his feet. Sky put up a shield, which took the brunt of the impact and allowed Sky to drop to the ground.

Z than tossed Syd into Sky and ran over to Jack to regroup. Bridge also ran over to help Syd to her feet as Jake was doing for Sky. Sky and Syd moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry we can't stay and play, but we gotta run," stated Jack sarcastically.

Z and Jack then ran off. Sky readjusted his uniform. Sky and Syd are not pleased, but Bridge and Jake don't look too bothered.

"That went well," stated Bridge, smiling.

Syd and Sky glared at him, and Bridge's face fell.

**-S.P.D.-**


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Seeing Scarlet**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter II - Beginnings Part II  
**

**In this chapter we will start to reveal the reason why Jake is in 2025, and it will be explored deeper in later chapters. Also, I'm only revealing that Jake has powers in this chapter, not what they are. If you read the first chapter prior to 07/04/13 then please re-read as I have done some re-writting.**

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Command Center)**

The four members of B-Squad were lined up in front of Cruger.

"You underestimated your opponent and were soundly defeated," stated Cruger irritated.

"We are so not ready to be Rangers!" whined Syd.

"I'm ready," said Sky confidently.

"Oh, so it must have been Jake, Syd and I who let those two get away then!" exclaimed Bridge sarcastically, finally losing his cool.

"Listen to yourselves," snapped Jake, stepping forward, "There is no team here!"

"This is the issue you will have to overcome before you can become a Power Ranger," informed Cruger.

"Oh… I get it. All we have to do is stop blaming, criticizing and judging each other?" asked Syd mockingly.

"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects," added Bridge.

"Right. Let's see, that puts us right on schedule to be Rangers around… never!" exclaimed Syd sarcastically.

"You will meet those two again," informed Cruger sagely.

"Sir. These civilians, they were different," said Sky, "They have special abilities like we do."

"Yes I know. Cadet Tate, come with me," ordered Cruger.

Sky followed Cruger out while Bridge and Syd looked on, concerned, whilst Jake stared on ahead, his face expressionless.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Newtech City Streets)**

On the streets to Newtech Jack and Z were handing out their stolen goods to homeless aliens and humans and then sat together on some boxes.

"Jack?" asked Z, "We've been on the streets a long time together. I mean, you're my best friend. You're like my brother. And brother, after five years of doing this, I say we change careers. I mean, I'm tired of playing Robin Hood."

Z was interrupted by a green and yellow alien who came up to Jack.

"Oh, ah, I'm- I'm sorry, we don't have anything else to give out. Maybe tomorrow," apologised Jack, "Wait. Wait!"

Jack gave the alien his jacket. She cooed happily and walked off as Z stared at Jack.

"What? She needed it. Maybe her husband did, or her child!" spluttered Jack, "Ok! Ok! You're right, we gotta do something else."

"Ok," agreed Z.

"But after we do one more job!" said Jack quickly.

"Jack!" exclaimed an annoyed Z, "Do you really think some more food and some clothes are gonna make a difference? If we're gonna make a change then we're gonna have to be a part of something bigger!"

"Yeah, well when you find something bigger, let me know," moaned Jack.

"Fine! I'll do it! What do we need?" asked Z.

"We'll need a truck," replied Jack, "And Sam Murphy."

"Okay," agreed Z.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Earth)**

Sky and Cruger were walking through the hallways of S.P.D. Cruger stopped, and the two faced each other.

"Why Red Ranger, cadet?" asked Cruger.

"Lots of reasons, sir," explained Sky, "I'm top on B-Squad in test scores, weaponry and in fighting. As you know, sir, my father, Wes Collins, was the Red Time Force and S.P.D. Ranger, and ever since I was a little kid, I've trained for the day I become like my dad. The next Red Ranger!"

"Your father was the best of the best of Rangers. If you're anything like him, we will all benefit by your service." said Cruger although his voice was indicating that he did not think Sky was like Wes, "Dismissed!"

"Thank you, sir," said Sky.

"Cadet," spoke Cruger, "If I was to appoint Syd as Red Ranger, would you follow her into battle?"

Sky scoffed, "Sir, she's a girl."

"Or Bridge?" asked Cruger with an irritated voice.

"I like Bridge, but in all honesty, sir, he's not a leader," answered Sky.

"And Jake?"

"He's immature and petty, I think that he's jealous of me sir. He always has a go after I mention the Red Ranger position."

"I see. Thank you for your honesty, Cadet. That will be all," said Cruger.

"Sir!" exclaimed Sky as he saluted and left.

"Hmmm…" pondered Cruger.

Gia walked up to her father, "You were right, after his performance in the Command Center a few minutes ago, Jake is a better leader than I thought."

"He doesn't want leadership," stated Cruger.

"Why?" asked Gia.

"Personal reasons," explained Cruger.

Gia nodded in understanding and she and her adoptive father walked down the corridor side by side.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Bridge and Jake's Room)**

"It's her!" muttered Jake.

"Who her?" asked Bridge.

"Er, nobody," said Jake rapidly.

Bridge nodded sadly, "You're my best friend, you can't lie to me, besides I can sense you're lying in your aura."

"It's Gia," uttered Jake.

"The Purple A-Squad Ranger?" questioned Bridge, confused.

"She doesn't know me because she not the Gia I knew, she's not the Gia I loved!" shouted Jake, jumping to his feet and kicked the wall. He sat back down his bed and tears began to roll down Jake's face and Bridge moved over to put a comforting hand around Jake's shoulder.

"I miss her," whispered Jake.

"You know you can tell me about anything," said Bridge.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it," replied Jake.

"I understand," comforted Bridge, "I can ensure you one day, somehow, everything will be fine."

"Thanks for being there for me," said Jake, "You're a great friend."

Bridge smiled, "I try my best."

"It must have been weird for you to suddenly find out your childhood best friend is suddenly a totally different person to how he used to be," said Jake guiltily.

"Regardless of whatever happened to you," spoke Bridge, "You haven't changed that much."

Jake lead back on his gray bed and said, "I guess."

"Telling Cruger about your promotion was a good idea. Officer!" said Bridge sarcastically, with a little salute.

"Announcing it in front of Sky and Syd wasn't to much was it?" asked Jake.

"No not at all! Besides, why did you say your middle name is Arthur?" questioned Bridge.

Jake looked at Bridge confused, "Because it is?"

"I thought it was Dillon," said Bridge, scratching his head.

"Oh," shrugged Jake, "Must have gotten confused."

Bridge looked at Jake sceptically.

"Your powers were awesome in that fight!" exclaimed Jake, in order to change the topic.

"I know! I could predict what that girl was going to do as she thought. All thanks to me reading her aura!" babbled Bridge.

Jake smiled evilly, "How about you challenge Syd to a tournament of Rock, Paper, Scissors. It would been funny she far you could go without her realising you are using your powers."

"We have to report to the Command Center for Cruger now, so he'll be late as usual-" explained Bridge.

"So we can run our little experiment," finished Jake.

Bridge stood up, "Come on then!"

Jake sighed, "Okay!"

Jake stood up as well and walked out the room after Bridge.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Gruumm's Warship)**

In outer space Gruumm's ship stood in front of a gate, where a yellow grid prevented the ship from entering.

"A Sirian space web," exclaimed Gruumm, " So Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger is still alive! The web is strong. I need a proton accelerator to move my ship through it. I have a contact on the Earth planet who will be able to get me one. My ship may not be able to get through now, but a robot can."

Gruumm then spoke to a bluehead robot standing in front of him, "Get me what I ask and let no one stop you!"

"Yes Master!" came the robotic voice of the Bluehead.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Downtown Newtech City)**

Outdoors Jack, Z and a teenager were loading racks of stolen clothes into a white moving truck.

The teenager approaches Jack, "Sorry Jack, I need to get back to the shelter. I'm needed to help give out the food supplies."

"That's fine Sam," said Jack, "Me and Z can finish up here."

"Thanks!" said Sam.

Sam gave Jack the rack of clothes he was loading and took a step back. He raised his hand and disappeared.

"Nice kid," said Z.

"Yeah, great heart," replied Jack.

"And powers!" added Z.

"I told you this would be a great score!" exclaimed Jack surveying the clothes.

Z passed by Jack with a rack of clothes.

"Good work, Z," commented Jack.

Z passed by Jack with a rack of clothes, again.

"Good work, Z," repeated Jack.

A Z clone passed by Jack with a rack of clothes for the third time.

"Good work, Z!" praised Jack, "You know, Z, if we put all of your selves together, we could get unlimited amounts of food and clothes and—"

"No, Jack!" interrupted Z, "This is my last job for me and all of my selves, and then we're packing it up and doing it alone, you got it?"

Before Jack could reply a shout of 'HELP ME!' could be heard.

A green alien carrying a large metal bomb looking thing ran up to Jack and Z and handed it to Jack.

"Take this! Don't let them have it! The future of the planet depends on it! Hide it!" exclaimed the alien, before he ran away screaming.

Z laughed, "Why do the nuts of the world always seem to find you?"

The Bluehead Robot seen earlier ran behind Jack and Z as they get into their truck. It leapt away in the direction the green alien ran off in. Neither Jack or Z notice, though Jack seemed to sense that something has passed by, as he paused.

"Just lucky, I guess," muttered Jack.

The two drove away in the white truck. A bright white flash of lightening in the alley behind them signalled the destruction of the green alien.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Command Center)**

Sky paced, Jake was sat in a seat, while Syd and Bridge played a game of 'Rock Paper Scissors'; Bridge won, as he choose paper while Syd picked rock.

"Yes! Fifty-five times in a row!" exclaimed Bridge making fake crowd cheers.

"Ok, enough! I'm officially bored to tears," whined Syd, "We get called to report an hour ago— report to who?"

"Whom," said Bridge.

"Never correct me again!" Syd snapped at Bridge.

Bridge gave Jake a shocked look.

"A little harsh, Syd," said Jake.

"I'm sorry," apologised Syd, "I'm just a little tense watching walk-a-thon boy wear a path in the floor."

"If you have a problem with it, Sydney, make me stop," said Sky confrontationally.

"Ok!" shouted an enraged Syd, "I may be a girl and I may be cute, but no one—"

Syd jumped at Sky, whilst Bridge attempted to intercept. Commander Cruger walked in on the three wrestling like children.

"I trust you're using this time to bond as a team," said Cruger sarcastically.

Sky, Bridge and Syd straightened up and said in unison, "Yes, sir."

Jake lazily repeated what the three said along with a half-hearted salute. This earned him a glare from Cruger.

"Good. Come this way," ordered Cruger as he began to leave the Command Center thinking that Jake motivation like the other cadets.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Kat's Lab, 5 Minutes Later)**

In Kat's lab, Kat and Boom are tinkering on their projects. B-Squad enter and stand at attention in a line. Jake stood closest to Kat and next to Sky, who had Bridge on his other side. Syd stood at the other end.

"Without going into details, Earth's ultimate survival dictates that I elevate your team to active status," implored Cruger, leaving even Sky the clawing of terror in his stomach, "Any questions?"

"Um yeah, ah, just one? Did you say, 'ultimate survival' as in 'Earth may be destroyed'?" asked Bridge.

"I did," said Cruger almost nonchalantly.

"Cadets," said Kat, "You have spent the last two years in simulated training. But this time, the game is real. I also understand that Jake has received a similar course at S.P.D. Harwood and some field work."

"Field work!" Sky angrily muttered under his breath.

Boom carried a tray of six morphers to Kat. She picked the one on the far right up, and Boom then allowed each Ranger in turn to pick one up in a row starting from the left from the tray as Kat told Syd to skip the fourth one from the left.

"S.P.D. Morphers. They are, without a doubt, your best friend. They're also judgment scanners. They will assess the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody," informed Kat, "Boom… guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of chocolate cake today?"

Kat turned and used the judgment scanner on Boom.

"Me? I… I… ah…" Boom laughed nervously,"No! No, I didn't!"

"The scanner reads body temperature, pulse and electrical impulses and renders a verdict," informed Kat, "Guilty!"

Boom stuttered, "But—"

"And it does not make mistakes," interrupted Kat.

"Ok. I'm guilty! But it was just a piece of cake!" exclaimed Boom.

Kat zapped Boom into a confinement card. B-Squad looked on, shocked, as Kat picked him up.

"That's cruel!" whispered Bridge.

"And a bit unfair on Boom!" added Jake.

Boom, from inside the card, shouted, "Ok, time to let Boom out now!"

"This makes transportation of the detainee a non-issue," said Kat, ignoring Boom's pleas.

"Kat!" shouted Boom, starting to get angry.

"Also, your genetic powers will not work whilst you are morphed, since the power need the genetic powers to function," explained Kat.

"I guess that means Jake can't become a ranger then, since he has no powers," said Sky with a twisted smile.

"I do have powers," informed Jake, "They're just very passive."

"What are they?" asked Sky.

"None of your business!" Jake replied hotly.

"You are trained and now equipped. You are the new B-Squad Power Rangers," spoke Cruger, stopping Jake and Sky from arguing, "Congratulations! But remember to keep your motivation going!"

"Yes!" cheered Bridge as he and Jake high-fived in front of Sky's face.

Sky looked down and thought to himself, "I wish Dru was here, then I could have my best friend to celebrate becoming a ranger. He was force to go off-world and was killed by Gruumm just like my father!"

"Celebration can come later," said Cruger, interrupting Sky's thoughts, "I need your immediate assistance on an urgent matter."

"Yes, sir!" chanted the new rangers.

"Follow me," commanded Cruger as he, Kat and the rangers left.

Boom screamed from inside the card, "Hello? Kat? Hello! Let me out! Right now!"

Then Bridge and Jake enter back into the tech lab under the pretence of finding Bridge's morpher he 'misplaced'. In reality Bridge had it safely, but the two were actually freeing Boom.

"We'll get you out in a sec, Boom," told Bridge as he pick the card up from the floor and placed it in a machine. Jake hit a button and machine began to whir and glow.

After a few seconds the card shot out of the machine, shattered and released a full-sized Boom. He muttered a 'thank you' and stormed back to his work.

"That was pretty harsh of Cruger and Kat," commented Jake.

"They've been like that a lot recently," agreed Bridge.

The two rangers turned and left the lab to rejoin the rest of their team.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Transportation Bay)**

Sky jumped on an S.P.D. patrol motorcycle and Bridge and Syd hopped into a Jeep, Bridge driving. Jake walked over to another motorcycle and climbed on.

"The coordinates of the street thieves' location is locked into your vehicles' computers," informed Cruger over the radio, as he was in the Command Center.

The rangers then headed off in search of Jack and Z. Sky tore out the bay with Jake close behind. Bridge also joined the race to the co-ordinates in the jeep.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Newtech Streets)**

Z and Jack were giving away stolen goods again.

"Thank you," said a homeless alien as he left.

"Well, this is all that's left," said Jack as he held up the mysterous metal bomb thing, "You can't eat it or wear it, it has no value."

Jack tossed the metal object into the trash with a sigh.

"Hah!" said Jack to Z, "Now did you see how much those people appreciated what we gave them?"

"Yeah, kind of gave me that warm and fuzzy feeling, that I hate so much," replied Z, "And no, I didn't change my mind about wanting to do something bigger

Jake, Sky, Bridge and Syd then pulled up, sirens blaring, and got out of their vehicles.

"Nice to see you two again," commented Sky sarcastically.

"I told you we should have quit while we were ahead, Jack," moaned Z.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this and we'll be on our way," reassured Jack.

Jack charged at Sky only to be deflected by his forcefield and thrown backward.

"Jack!" shouted Z, running to him.

"Guess what? You're not the only one with tricks," said Sky with a smile.

"Jack, lets get out of here," implored Z.

"Can't do that. We need to finish this here and now, or these clowns will be buggin' us forever," muttered Jack, pulling himself to his feet.

The six charged at each other. This time, like the last Jack fights Sky and Jake fought each other, while Syd and Bridge took on Z.

"Hey!" said Bridge whilst fighting Z, "Listen, I think we should go about this in the smoothest and most respectful way possible, each valuing each others' humanity and dignity and—"

Z cut Bridge off with a sidekick, which he ducked in time thanks to his powers..

"Or not," sighed Bridge.

Fighting continued until Z and Jack were knocked back into each other.

"We're not doing as well as before, Bro. Any suggestions?" asked Z, with a worried look.

"Run?" suggested Jack.

The two attempted to flee, but were cut off by the four Rangers. Jake took out his morpher and held it up.

"You're both accused of stealing and distributing stolen goods," stated Jake.

"Can you prove it?" asked Jack.

"Actually, yes we can," said Bridge, not catching the sarcasm.

Jake used the Judgment scanner, which found them…

"Guilty," said Bridge.

"Any chance of going two out of three?" suggested Z, seeing the looks on the rangers' faces she said, "Didn't think so."

She and Jack looked at each other worriedly and Z called, "Wait!"

"What is it?" asked Sky impatiently.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Z.

"It's actually quite fascinating! We're gonna blast you with anti-matter fusion, which reduces you to approximately (Bridge held up his fingers, indicating a tiny size) this big and this thin," ranmbled Bridge, "Simultaneously, you're inserted into a confinement card, where you're shipped off for filing… till… ah, your time is served."

"You had to ask, Z," muttered Jack sarcastically.

"You do the crime, you pay the time," said Syd, "I always wanted to say that."

"Enough with the small talk," reprimanded Sky.

Suddenly a Bluehead robot appeared in front of Jack and Z. He released A-Squad of normal Krybots who surround the four S.P.D. Rangers.

"That's ok, a few extra friends won't bother us," said Sky, oblivious to the fact that the Kybots weren't protecting Jack and Z.

"I hate to break it to ya but these aren't our friends! So with our deepest apologies, we'll take this opportunity to be on our way," said Jack with a smile, "Good Luck! Hahaha, let's go, Z!"

Jack and Z ran off, leaving the rangers to face the Krybots on their own.

**-S.P.D.-**


	3. Chapter 3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Seeing Scarlet**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter III - Beginnings Part III  
**

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Downtown Newtech City)**

Syd, Bridge, Sky and Jake were surrounded by Krybots. All four of them had worried looks on their faces.

"Well this doesn't look good," gulped Jake.

"You don't say!" retorted Sky sarcastically.

The Bluehead in charge signalled for Krybots to attack and called, "Attack!"

"Less arguing, more fighting!" ordered Syd.

"I agree," stated Bridge simply.

The Krybots surged forward and the B-Squad Rangers valiantly attempted to fight the Krybots but were quickly overwhelmed and nearly blown up by the Bluehead.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(A Nearby Alley)**

Jack and Z are running down the alley, but with a glance over his shoulder Jack stopped and took a full look behind him. He groaned as a confused expression washed over his face.

"Why are you stopping?" asked Z urgently.

"They were really outnumbered back there," pleaded Jack.

"They were trying to arrest us," defended Z, "Besides, it's not our fight."

Jack and Z stared at each other for a second before Jack turned around and ran back. Z followed, cursing as she did.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Downtown Newtech City)**

The rangers had regrouped, with Krybots still swarming them. Bridge stepped forward, "Mind if I ask a question?"

"You just did," said Jake, with a nervous grin.

Bridge looked at Jake for second, before repeating his initial question.

"Is it gonna be one of those long drawn-out Bridge type questions, that really isn't a question, but leaves us asking lots of questions?" asked Syd, surprisingly in only one breath.

"Hey, I ask long, drawn-out questions?" replied Bridge, mock-hurt.

Sky glared at Bridge, in an impatient manner.

"Ok!" exclaimed Bridge, "Wouldn't now be a good time to morph?"

"Yes!" half screamed Syd and Sky as the three drew their morphers.

"Ready?" asked Jake, pulling out his own morpher.

"Ready!" confirmed the other three.

S.P.D., EMERGENCY!

S.P.D. RED!

S.P.D. BLUE!

S.P.D. GREEN!

S.P.D. PINK!

A large explosion occurred behind the rangers, knocking some of the Krybots to the ground. The smoke dispersed to reveal the rangers, their helmets, and their suits. The Bluehead seemed surprised, if it's possible for a robot to be surprised.

"Looking good, Bridgey! You're Green!" exclaimed Syd looking at the Green Ranger.

"Hey, cool!" said Bridge, smiling under his helmet.

"And I'm Pink, my favourite colour!" continued Syd, looking down at her pink suit.

"Blue? I'm Blue?!" shouted Sky, before looking at a suited Jake, "I'm supposed to be the Red Ranger!"

"I'm Red," screamed Jake, in a very unleader-like way, "I don't want to be RED Ranger, I don't want to be the Red Ranger!"

"Give me the morpher Jake," called Sky, "The Red Morpher's mine!"

"Shut up and fight!" berated Syd.

"Give us what we're looking for!" called the Bluehead.

"If it's a fight you want, you got it!" Jake shouted, his determination returning.

The Rangers then charged into battle, faring a lot better than they did when out of the suits.

Bridge ran and performed a handstand smashing into a nearby Krybot.

"Hello!" called Bridge, with a smile.

Further away Sky swung his fist and destroyed a Krybot, at the same time revealing its robotic inner workings.

"They're robots!" shouted Sky loudly.

"Your observation skills are second-to-none Sky," said Jake sarcastically.

"But we can destroy them, they're not really alive!" continued Sky, ignoring the Red Ranger.

"Just because they're a robot, doesn't mean they're not alive!" shouted Jake back, angered by Sky's comment.

Syd kicked several down at the same time, with a large grin on her face.

"Alright!" she cheered.

"Oh yeah!" cried Bridge as he punched his fist straight through the chest of a Krybot.

"Umm... Has anyone else got super-strength?" asked Bridge, confused.

A chorus of 'no's came from the other rangers, serving to only confuse Bridge further. With a sigh and a shrug, Bridge returned to destroying Krybots.

"The power is amazing!" exclaimed Syd.

"Totally!" agreed Bridge.

"I will show you power!" boasted the Bluehead.

Bluehead fired directly at the Red Ranger, but before Jake could be hit by a fatal blow, Sky leapt next to him and pushed him out of the way. With a shield in place that protected Sky from the brunt of the blast. The explosion knocked all four rangers down, de-morphing as they fell. Jake scrambled over to Sky as the Blue Ranger rolled over in pain.

"You okay?" asked Jake.

"What does it look like?" muttered Sky, through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, stupid question," apologised Jake, with a small chuckle. After a few seconds Sky joined in and the two began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I thought Sky was in pain," asked Syd to Bridge, who were both led on their fronts.

Bridge pulled his glove and scanned the two rangers.

"I think I know what Jake's power is," said Bridge.

"What?" asked Syd.

"Instant regeneration, bit like Wolverine," explained Jake, struggling to his feet, "I can heal other people as well."

"Doesn't that make you immortal?" questioned Sky, pulling his now healed body to its feet.

"Not quite, I won't die of injury or illness," informed Jake, "But I will die of old age."

"Do Cruger and Kat know?" asked Bridge.

"Not quite. They think I can only heal other people, I don't want to be cut up like a rat, huh, I had a friend who would have told me off for talking about dissecting rats," replied Jake, although the last to himself.

The Green and Pink Rangers climbed to their feet, using each other for support.

Then, just as the Krybots closed in on the unmorphed rangers, Jack and Z flew in on a metal pulley, kicking the Krybots down as they zoomed past, then let go and landed safely.

"Back off!" shouted Jack at the Krybots.

"Yeah!" said Bridge as he walked over to Jack and slapped him on the back, sensing a good and kind aura around the two thieves.

"Good job!" congratulated Syd.

"Not bad for a pair of rookies," stated Sky, with a neutral look and his arms crossed.

"I speak Sky, he means nice job," said Syd and elbowed Sky, "Don't you?"

Sky merely grunted in response.

Umm, guys?" said Jake to the other ranger, "We've still got work to do."

The other three nodded and fell into formation next to Jake.

"Ready?" asked Jake.

"Ready!"

S.P.D., EMERGENCY!

S.P.D. RED!

S.P.D. BLUE!

S.P.D. GREEN!

S.P.D. PINK!

The Rangers, minus Jake, pulled out their S.P.D. Batons and charged the Krybots. Sky then pulled out his other holstered weapon.

"Time to turn it up!" called Sky, "Deltamax Striker!"

"Deltamax Striker!" chorused Syd and Bridge. The Blue, Green and Pink Rangers combined the two weapons to form the Deltamax Striker.

"Two, err four, can play at that game!" shouted Jake pulling his Delta Blasters from his holsters, "Delta Blasters Combo Mode!" He put the two blasters together to form the weapon.

"Ready?" cried Jake.

"Ready!" replied the other rangers.

"Fire!" shouted the Red Ranger as the rangers fired their weapons at the remaining Krybots, causing them to explode.

"Alright!" chorused all four rangers.

Meanwhile, the Bluehead searched Jack and Z's white truck. "What we want is not here," stated the Bluehead as it disappeared, ending the battle.

"Ok guys, power down," ordered Jake.

The rangers powered down in a flash of their ranger colours and moved towards Jack and Z.

Bridge reached out to clasp Jack's hand, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," replied Jack.

Sky broke Bridge and Jack apart, "There is one problem. You're under arrest."

"But they helped us!" protested Syd.

"They are criminals," said Sky.

Syd and Bridge looked at Jake for support.

Jake sighed, "The law's the law, but I'll look into a pardon for services to S.P.D. Personnel."

Another S.P.D. Jeep then pulled up with Cruger inside. He held up his hand, "Officer Holling, stand down!"

Jake nodded and the rangers fell into line and saluted.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Jail Cell)**

In a jail cell in S.P.D. Headquarters, Jack and Z sat, despondent, locked inside.

"You had to go back and help!" moaned Z.

Cruger then appeared at the door of their cell. "Open." Ordered Cruger, causing the doors to open, "Welcome. You are at Space Patrol Delta's Headquarters. The most advanced centre of its kind."

"You're cops," stated Jack.

"No." denied Cruger, "Space Patrol Delta. We handle crime and criminals that have a negative impact on this planet."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize feeding a hungry person was a threat to the planet!" retorted Z sarcastically.

"Hear me out," argued Cruger, "This academy trains cadets to be the most elite crime fighting force known to man: the Power Rangers. We defend the earth against the darkest evils in the galaxy."

Jack looked at Z and said, "Hey, write this down, it'll make a great science fiction movie."

"The world has changed, and in the upcoming months it will change as no one can imagine. I see potential in you. You can serve your time in prison, or you can become part of something bigger, something that makes a difference," continued Cruger, ignoring Jack's remark.

"Can we think about this?" asked Z.

"Of course," replied Cruger, "Hmm— time's up. Your decision?"

Z and Jack looked at each other uncertainly.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Training Field)**

Outside of the S.P.D. Academy, on the lawns the rangers, now wearing colour-coded workout clothes, trained with some lower ranking cadets.

"Rangers," said an approaching Cruger as the rangers saluted, "Elizabeth Delgado has chosen-"

"Hey! Remember me?" asked Z, interrupted Z, "You can call me Z."

"Hey," greeted Bridge cheerfully.

Z smiled, "Hey."

"Nice to see you again," said Jake in his new red uniform.

"Miss Delgado has chosen to join S.P.D." explained Cruger, "I've assigned her to B-Squad."

"Sir… she's a criminal," said Sky.

"Duly noted," replied Cruger in a warning tone.

"Sir, we've been here for years, and you put her with us?" asked Sky.

"Cadet. You may be wise to remember that she was a worthy opponent despite your prior training and greater number," informed Cruger, "She is your new team member. I expect you to treat her as such."

The rangers once again saluted as Cruger left.

"So, ah, what do you guys do for fun?" asked Z, trying to break the ice.

"Bring in thieves," remarked Sky sarcastically.

Z was not impressed.

"He's just joking," said Bridge, elbowing Sky so hard that he nearly fell over.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Gruumm's Warship)**

In outer space, onboard Gruumm's Warship Gruumm is addressing the Bluehead robot.

"I will not tolerate failure. I sent you to Earth to get the proton accelerator. You return with nothing, therefore you shall be nothing!" shouted the alien emperor.

Gruumm force-choked the Bluehead until it was reduced to scrap metal.

"I need another!" exclaimed Gruumm.

Gruumm tossed a strange device to the floor, from which emerged a new Bluehead.

"What are my orders, master? I am ready," spoke the robot.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Jail Cell)**

In the S.P.D. jail cell Jack was being held, the person in question was standing on the bench, prying at the cell bars.

"Come on, come on!" urged Jack.

A sparking robotic dog, R.I.C., padded up to the cell and peered in at Jack curiously. The back cell window suddenly opened.

"Got it!" cheered Jack before looking at R.I.C., "Been a slice!"

R.I.C. meowed and fired a laser at Jack's backside. It hit him, making him fall over, and the window closed. Z then approached the door of the cell, now wearing an S.P.D. uniform, and carrying Jack's dinner

"Open," commanded Z.

The cell doors opened and she walked in.

"Voice recognition system," explained Z, "Pretty cool, huh? Hungry?"

Jack took the tray and began to eat and drink before looking up at Z, "Nice costume. I see you waste no time adapting."

"It's not a costume, it's a uniform," corrected Z, "Stop being so stubborn, Jack! You know there's still time for you to be a part of the team."

Jack laughed and said, "Never! You know, we were a team, Z. I can't believe you just broke that up for nothing."

"First of all, I didn't break it up, ok, we were arrested. And second, it's not for nothing. For the first time I'm excited about being part of something bigger!" retorted Z angrily.

"I'm happy for ya, really!" said Jack sarcastically.

Z gave up and moved to the door. "Open. I guess you can't talk you way out of everything, Jack." said Z as she left.

Jack mimicked Z, "I guess you can't talk your way out of everything, Jack."

Jack then stood up and went over to the door.

"Open." Jack repeated Z in an attempt to escape.

However, the doors remained shut.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Command Center)**

"Discipline. Control. Teamwork. These are the elements that make you a Power Ranger. But these are things the Academy cannot teach you. These are things you must learn for yourself," spoke Cruger stood in front of the rangers minus Jake, "Any questions?"

Sky stepped forward, "Ah, sir. Seems there was a mistake, I was given the Blue Morpher and Jake the Red Morpher. I thought I was-"

"There is no mistake," interrupted Cruger.

Syd looked at hurt Sky, "Let it go, Sky."

"But Sir, I know it would have made a difference fighting those goons," stated Sky.

"Who are you calling a goon?" asked Z, annoyed.

"Not you. The other goons," pacified Syd.

"They were weird, huh?" said Bridge, thinking aloud, "They had these big metal soccer ball heads that were going like, 'ping, ping'."

"Krybots!" issued Cruger with a worried look on his face, "Troobian robotic foot soldiers. They do not feel pain or emotion; they know no mercy. They are programmed to follow orders and destroy."

"And there was a blue one with a big X head," informed Syd.

"A Bluehead! Gruumm's elite robotic guard. This is more serious than I thought!" said Cruger before looking at Z and asking, "Do you know what they're after?"

"We had nothing of value," replied Z, "We gave everything we stole, er, ah, we acquired, to the poor."

"They were after something," said Cruger, his brow furrowed.

The lights of the Command Center went red, and an alarm blared.

Officer at an station shouted, "A-Squad Purple Ranger and B-Squad Red Ranger have engaged a giant robot in the downtown sector in the Delta Squad Megazord. Request remaining B-Squad Rangers for immediate support."

"So that's where Jake is!" muttered Sky angrily.

"Finally, some action!" cheered Bridge.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Downtown Newtech City)**

In Downtown Newtech in a huge robot debris field Sky, Z, Bridge and Syd were cleaning with brooms and tossed junk into trash cans, Jake and Gia having return to base to be debriefed.

"Yes, finally some action! If you count cleaning up robot parts," said Z sarcastically.

"You think being a Power Ranger is all about roundhouse kicks and being a hero?" questioned Sky, "It's also about hard work, doing what you're told…"

"Don't let Sky get to you," interrupted Syd, "He gets easier to live with after… actually; he doesn't get easier to live with."

Bridge was searching through the rubble before pulling one of his gloves off. He then waved his arm back and forth in a wide arc, revealing the phantom images of Krybots in the area.

"Guys! Check this out!" shouted Bridge to the others.

"What's going on, Bridge?" asked Z.

"Massive amounts of post-energetic fields," explained the Green Ranger.

"Troobian robotic foot soldiers. Lots of them," confirmed Sky.

"And not just that. They were moving in geometrical patterns similar to those used by intergalactic search parties," continued Bridge.

"Cruger was right. They're looking for something. Z, think hard, was there anything you had that they might have wanted?" asked Syd.

"No… after the food and the clothes, all we had left was some piece of junk some guy gave Jack," replied Z casually.

Sky, Syd and Bridge stared incredulously at Z.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Command Center)**

Into the Command Center walked Jake and Gia, the former hold a tablet computer inputting a training schedule for the B-Squad, with suggestions from Gia.

"Rangers," called out Cruger, "I trust the battle when well?"

"Yes, but the left knee of the Megazord could do with being oiled, it's a bit stiff," answered Jake.

"Very well," spoke Cruger before asking Jake, "Are you enjoying leadership Jake?"

Jake thought for a second, "I am enjoying it apart from leading in battle, I never really wanted this."

"Very well, I have devised a plan for this, I expected it," replied Cruger, "Jack Landors, the street thief, shall become Field Commander of the B-Squad and Red Ranger 1. You will have the leadership of the B-Squad whilst on the base."

"Sounds good," replied Jake.

"Very well," said Cruger, "Please give your morpher to Kat for re-calibration."

Jake pulled out his morpher and handed to Kat, who was stood at a console.

"Does that mean a colour change? Then I'd like, purple," asked Jake looking at Gia.

"Something like that," replied Cruger vaguely.

Jake nodded and Gia walked over to the side of him.

"Come on Jake," said Gia, dragging him towards the door.

"Why?" asked Jake.

"Training," replied Gia.

Jake smiled at his second chance at getting to know Gia.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Jail Cell)**

Back with Jack, R.I.C. was sat and giving off random sparks outside of Jack's cell. He was quite filthy and looked very old.

"Hey, you don't look like you're doing too well, my friend," commented Jack.

R.I.C. crowed like a rooster in response, smoke began to pour out from a room down the hall.

"Woah, a fire! Open open open!" shouted Jake his hero complex kicking in.

R.I.C. launched a laser that opened the door.

"If I knew you could do that, I would have been nicer to you," joked Jack.

Jack and R.I.C. raced down the corridor into Kat's lab. Jack spied someone in shiny silver lying prone on a table, heat lamps trained on him. He was the thing that was smoking.

"Ok, hold on, ah, ah…" muttered Jack, looking for a fire extinguisher.

R.I.C. displayed a symbol, fire with a crossed-out circle over it, on his face, indicating that he was acting as a fire extinguisher.

"Good thinking," said Jack.

He lifted R.I.C., and they doused the fire with foam. The person revealed himself to be a frightened Boom.

"You ok?" asked Jack.

"I was ah, just testing Kat's new fire suit. Works pretty good. Didn't even know I was smoking," explained Boom, "Ah thanks. Name's Boom."

Jack shook Boom's hand, "Jack."

"Oh, you must be the new Power Ranger," said Boom innocently.

"No! No! I'm not a Power Ranger. I turned down the position," informed Jack.

"Ah, excuse my bluntness, but what are you, wacked?! I would give anything to be a Power Ranger. Me? I flunked out of the Academy… after only three days. That was five years ago, but lucky for me, the big blue dog saw my potential. Made me their chief gadget tester," rambled Boom.

"Sounds important," said Jack, with a hint of sarcasm.

"The way I see it, we're all important," explained Boom, "You know, we all make a difference. Even R.I.C."

A foam-covered R.I.C. screeched like a monkey in reply.

**-S.P.D.-**

**Bridge's new super-strength is a product of my imagination when I saw him pick up and throw a car in an episode of SPD, not quite sure of the name of it, but I think it was called Abridged. He will have the super-strength morphed or not. The reason Sky still has his shield powers whilst morphed, will be revealed during the chapter after next.**

**I know that making Jake the Red Ranger was a plot twist, especially since the name of the fanfic is 'Seeing Purple'. I just wanted to ask do you want Jake or Jack as the Red Ranger or possibly even both as B-Squad Red Rangers one with a Number 1 and the other with a Number 6? If the last option is chosen then the name of the fanfic would become 'Seeing Red', which is much more appropriate due to Ranger colour and Sky's anger. Anyways I'm rambling a bit, aren't I. So I'd just like some feedback on that possibility.**


	4. Chapter 4

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Seeing Scarlet**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter IV - Beginnings Part IV  
**

**I have decided to go with the idea of having two Red Rangers, one leading the team in battle and one leading the team outside battle. Hence the change of name from 'Seeing Purple' to 'Seeing Red'. Also this is the final chapter that covers the two parter 'Beginnings'.**

******-S.P.D.-**

**(Downtown Newtech)**

In the city alley where Jack and Z were arrested earlier. Z pulled the metal object from the trashcan.

"Well, here it is. See, it's junk," insisted Z with a frown.

Syd took it from Z, "Maybe it was what they were after."

Sky grabbed it from Syd, "Yeah, we'll bring it to Cruger."

Bridge snatched it from Sky, "Yeah, good idea. Let's bring it to Cruger. Or… we could, like, not bring it to Cruger, I mean just not right away, but like later, you know, maybe after we check it out first, give it a little once over—"

Sky grabbed it back, "Yeah, that's against regulations."

"Not according to the S.P.D. handbook," defended Z, "Rule 473-b: Rangers on active field duty have the authority to investigate any possible leads that may pertain to their investigation."

"Huh?" said Sky, confused at Z's knowledge.

"What? I'm a quick studier. Now who's with me?" asked Z.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Kat's Lab)**

In the lab Kat was working on modifying Jake's morpher, Boom was working on another project behind her, with so much junk between them that Kat didn't even know Boom was there. Suddenly the doors slid open and in walked Cruger.

"Kat, what the progress on the morpher?" asked Cruger.

"Nearly finished Doggie," answered Kat, "No much left to do."

Kat stood up and brushed her hands off on her lab coat.

"I detect another reason for your appearance here," stated Kat.

"Yes, you know me too well, there's two things I wanted to talk to you about," spoke Cruger, "First is the progress of Project Shadow."

"It's nearing completion, another few weeks," replied Kat.

"The second thing is Jake's motivation, or lack of," said Cruger, "All the other rangers have their own source of motivation."

"So you're suggesting giving him a motivation source like you did for the other rangers," guessed Kat.

"Correct, I've thought of telling him Gia used to remember him before Gruumm mind-wiped her memories of him," suggested Cruger.

Kat thought for a second, "Is that true?"

"No, I mind-wiped her of those memories, she was to unwilling," answered Cruger.

"It sounds like a good idea," confirmed Kat.

"Very well, you are also needed in the Command Center," informed Cruger.

"Good I've just finished Jake's Morpher," said Kat, clipping the back of the morpher in place and putting it in her pocket. She and Cruger then left the lab, the doors sliding closed after them.

Behind the wall of junk Boom was stood wide-eyed at the information he had just heard. He could believe what they were going to do. Then his phone began to ring, looking at the name Boom paled.

Boom clicked the receive button and put the phone to his ear, "Supreme Commander Birdie?"

"James 'Boom' McKnight?" asked a voice.

"Yes, sir," replied Boom.

"I've got a mission for you."

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Gym)**

In the gym Jake and Gia were stood facing off on training mats. Suddenly Gia leapt forward gracefully and struck out at Jake with her fist. Jake dodged the punch and said, "Nice shot!"

"You're not that bad yourself," said Gia with a warm smile.

Jake then darted forward with a punch of his own. Before he could react Gia leapt up, spun on the spot and kicked Jake's fist away like a soccer ball.

Jake stumbled back, disbelieving. He had taught the other Gia that move, it wasn't possible for this version to know it. He had created the move whilst playing soccer.

"What's wrong Jake?" asked Gia, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing," answered Jake, picking up his red towel and wiping his brow, "That's enough for today I think."

"I agree," said Gia with a grin and studied Jake closely.

"Umm, the staring's creeping me out," muttered Jake uncomfortably.

"Sorry, I just feel like I recognise you from somewhere," explained Gia with a slightly confused look on her face.

Before Jake could say anything Boom entered the gym and strode towards Jake with a determined look on his face.

"Hey Jake?" questioned Boom nervously as he reached Jake, "I was just wondering if I could do some training with you some time, to get, you know, trimmer."

"Sure I don't mind at all," replied Jake, "in fact I'd love to."

"Thanks," said Boom, "Sorry need to get going, I'm working on a little project."

"Sure see you 8am tomorrow morning, here," instructed Jake.

"Okay," called the retreating form of Boom as he exited the gym.

"That's nice of you," commented Gia.

"It's the least I could do," replied Jake with a grin.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Piggy's Dumpster)**

The four rangers arrived at another alley in Newtech. This one was filthy and full of aliens, who ran away at the sight of S.P.D. cadets. Z pounded on the lid of a dumpster.

"Piggy! Get out here! It's Z!" she shouted.

The dumpster opened, revealing a scaly orange-skinned alien, dressed in tattered clothing.

"Yikes! S.P.D.!" screamed Piggy.

"It's cool, Piggy. They're with me," assured Z.

Syd looked around uncertainly and asked, "Is it alright if I go wait on the street where it's—"

"Safe?" suggested Bridge.

"No, clean," said Syd.

"Hey!" exclaimed Piggy.

"Found some space junk, Piggy," informed Z.

"Oh… space junk…" said Piggy as blue snot dripped from his nostrils.

"Ew!" said Bridge and Syd at the same time.

"Worthless trash, I'll throw it away for you," muttered Piggy nervously.

"Let's go. He's wasting our time," complained Sky.

"Bridge!" ordered Z.

Bridge gingerly handed Z a smelly paper bag.

Mmmm, half eaten baloney sandwich," said Z with a smile, "Must have been in the trash for weeks."

"Ah, fine. All that is your run-of-the-mill proton accelerator. There's only one on Earth, and that must be it," informed Piggy, looking at the bag greedily.

The Bluehead robot suddenly appeared in the alley.

"Oh! It looks like he may want it too!" squealed as he slammed his Dumpster lid shut.

"Hand it over or be destroyed," commanded the Bluehead.

"Ready?" asked Sky.

"Ready!" confirmed the other three.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"S.P.D. BLUE!"

"S.P.D. GREEN!"

"S.P.D. YELLOW!"

"S.P.D. PINK!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!" shouted the rangers together.

"Now this is the bright side!" exclaimed Z, referencing to her Yellow Suit.

"Ready?" asked Sky in an annoyed tone.

The Rangers then charged into a fight. While everyone was distracted, Piggy took the Proton Accelerator and the sandwich and snook off down the alley.

The rangers fought tooth and nail and were having trouble against the Bluehead.

"Sir! Blue Ranger requesting immediate backup!" shouted Sky down his morpher.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Command Center)**

In the Command Center, alarms were blaring, and Cruger was watching the fight on a monitor.

"Patrol places you 27 blocks from your assigned position. Backup is not possible. You are on your own," informed Cruger.

"What about Jake and Gia?" asked Sky over the radio.

"I can send Jake, but I can't leave the base undefended," spoke Cruger shutting off the transmission.

Seconds later Jake and Gia came running through the doors, coming to halt in front of Cruger with a salute.

"We heard alarms," said Jake.

"Jake you are to help the other rangers, Gia you are needed to remain here invade of an attack on base," explained Cruger as he showed the two rangers the video feed of the fight.

"From the looks of that, it needs two rangers," said Jake.

"That's not possible," said Cruger.

Over by the door stood Jack watching.

"Z's in trouble," said Jack with a worried look on his face.

"We need two rangers," argued Jake.

"Gia's remaining here, so you'll need to take another ranger then, which we don't have!" shouted Cruger angrily.

"I'll do it," spoke Jack, walking into the Command Center.

"What?" asked Jake.

"I'll help out," said Jack.

"Why?" questioned Gia.

"Z's in trouble out there, and Z's my sister in all but blood. It's my duty to help her," explained Jack.

Cruger, Jake and Gia looked satisfied with Jack's answer.

"Very well," said Cruger, "Kat, the morphers!"

Kat walked over from a station in the wall holding two morphers.

"Your modified morpher," said Kat handing Jake his morpher, before giving the second morpher to Jack.

"Jack you understand this places you as Red Ranger and Field Commander indefinitely?" asked Cruger.

"I understand," said Jack with a nod.

"Rangers, head out," ordered Cruger.

Jake and Jack looked at each other, nodded and took off sprinting out of the command center.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Newtech Warehouse)**

Inside a Newtech werehouse, the rangers were taking a beating.

"He's tough!" shouted Sky.

"I'm just getting started!" bragged the Bluehead.

"So are we!" retorted Sky, "Come on guys!"

The rangers pulled themselves to their feet and stood for a roll-call.

"S.P.D. Blue!"

"S.P.D. Green!"

"S.P.D. Yellow!"

"S.P.D. Pink!"

"Rangers, ready! Space Patrol Delta!"

"You're through!" shouted the Bluehead.

The four rangers all drew their batons at Bluehead, but had some trouble and were easily fended off as they attacked one by one. However, Syd and Z got him by attacking together, and all the Rangers regrouped and posed in front of him.

"You're outnumbered!" stated Z.

"Not for long!" said the Bluehead in a smug tone.

The Bluehead took out a device that looked like a smaller version of a Krybot head, and created some Krybots.

"He wasn't kidding," gulped Bridge.

"Who dressed these freaks?" asked Syd.

"Destroy them!" ordered the Bluehead.

While the rangers were fighting, the Bluehead began to retreat outside, but was suddenly knocked back into the warehouse by someone's kick through a stack of boxes. A two people ran through the smoke toward them.

"We've got company," informed Syd.

"Friend or foe?" asked Bridge.

Sky turned and looked at the Green Ranger, "Really? They just attacked the Bluehead and you're asking that?"

"It's Jack and Jake!" exclaimed Z.

"You guys need any help?" asked Jack.

"Just with him," said Sky, nodding to the Bluehead.

"Ready?" asked Jack.

"Ready!" replied Jake.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

The two morphed and posed.

"S.P.D. Red Ranger!" shouted Jack.

"S.P.D. Scarlet Ranger!" added Jake.

"You got to be kidding me. They're both Red Rangers?" asked Sky to himself.

"I'm still the Red Ranger," said Jake, "I thought I was changing colour! Oh wait, I have changed colour. TO SCARLET!"

Jake then examined his suit to find a six had the replaced the one, that was now on Jack's suit.

"Let's get this party started!" said Jack with a grin.

"You're on!" shouted the Bluehead.

"S.P.D. Red!" called Jack.

"Krybots!" commanded the Bluehead.

More Krybots formed and charged the Red Rangers.

"Aww, these guys again?" asked Jack.

"No problem," said Jake confidently.

The Red and Scarlet Rangers leapt into battle outclassing and outfighting the Kybots with ease.

Jake opened a communications line to Cruger, "Sir why are both Jack and I Red Rangers? Well, technically I'm a shade of red."

"One Red Ranger is good, two Red Rangers is better," replied Cruger, before ending the transmission abruptly.

"That was, rude," commented Jake, punching a Krybot so hard it disintegrated.

Jack was then knocked outside, and the Krybots and Jake followed him.

"We've brought something to liven this party up!" shouted Jack.

The two rangers drew their identical weapons weapons and called, "Delta Blasters!"

Jack and Jake then used their weapons to shoot the Krybots, destroying them. They also pulled of a varied mix of impressive martial arts moves. Jack's thanks to the suit and Jake's from training and experience.

"This rocks! I'm not bad for a rookie," said Jack.

"No, not bad at all," replied Jake with a grin.

The other rangers exited the warehouse and ran towards the scene.

"Now they're just showing off," said Syd.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" replied Z, referring to Jack.

"That's what she said," commented Bridge.

The other three looked at him weirdly.

"What?" asked Bridge, confused.

"Nothing," said Sky as he shook his head.

Jack and Jake both then leapt on top of a nearby tower and ran down the side of it, pelting the Krybots with a barrage of laser fire.

"They're not following academy regulations!" exclaimed Sky.

The Red and Scarlet Rangers combined their two guns into one.

They lifted their blasters, "Delta Blaster Combo Mode! Fully Charged… Fire!"

The Bluehead was pelted with laser fire, fell to the ground and exploded.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Jack.

"That's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed Jake as he high-fived the red ranger.

In the shadows a mysterious hand pulled a trigger of sorts from his cape and pressed a button. This is Broodwing, whom the rangers got to know very shortly.

"Here's where the real fun starts," laughed Broodwing.

A giant robot suddenly appeared in the city, wrenching everything in sight.

"The party's not over yet, Rangers!" shouted the robot.

"What's that?" asked Sky.

The Robot took a shot at the rangers on the ground, which made them fall over and groan in pain. Only Jake avoided this thanks to Bridge pushing him out of the way.

"Sir! Blue Ranger requesting Squad Runners. It looks like we're about to battle a giant robot," informed Sky, over a transmission to Cruger.

"B-Squad, I have sent A-Squad Purple. Your orders are to stand down and evacuate your position, you're injured and this is a risk I'm not willing to take. This doesn't include Jake as he is uninjured," ordered Cruger.

"What are your orders?" asked Jake as he helped Bridge to his feet.

"You are to assist Gia in the Delta Megazord," informed Cruger.

"Yes sir!" replied Jake, as he ended the radio link and set of running in the direction of the base.

"We're not gonna fight that thing?" asked Bridge.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" chanted Jack with a grin.

Then the Zord Bays in the S.P.D. Base opened and out came the five Delta Runners. The numbers and colours on them were the same as the B-Squad, except there wasn't one for Jake.

"You're going down, tin can!" shouted Gia at the robot. She was sat in the cockpit of Delta Runner 5, weaving and dodging the buggy style Zord around the blasts the robot was firing.

Jake then reach the balcony where the first fight with Jack and Z had taken place. He looked at Delta Runner 1 for a second before leaping towards it with a superhuman jump, thanks to the suit's powers. He landed on the roof of the Zord and entered it.

"You took your time, Scarlet" teased Gia.

"Better late than never," replied Jake with a grin as he took his seat in the cockpit.

"Ready?" asked Gia.

Jake frowned, "Hey, that's my lin-"

"Let's put them together!" interrupted Gia.

The five Delta Runners then formed the the Delta Megazord. The Megazord drew it laser gun from Delta Runner 3, which was a leg. The Megazord raised the blaster and pointed it at the robot.

"Ready?" asked Jake.

"Ready!" confirmed Gia.

"Fire!" shouted the two rangers, firing the blaster.

The laser bolts hit the robot, it stumbled back and exploded in a blaze of flames.

"Yes!" cheered Sky from the ground as the other rangers celebrated.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Gruumm's Warship)**

On Gruumm's ship Gruumm was threatening a person in the shadows.

"You are a wretched, disgusting excuse for a creature. You have always failed me in the past, but this time you have done well. You have brought me the proton accelerator," said Gruumm with a twisted smile.

"I did it for you, Sir. Master. Emperor!" stuttered Piggy, stepping forward.

Gruumm placed the accelerator into his ship, destroyed the Sirian space web and entered the warphole. Gruumm gave cackle that sent shivers down Piggy's back.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(Command Center)**

In the Command Cente the B-Squad, minus Jake, stood facing Commander Cruger. Z and Jack were now dressed in colour-coded uniforms, as well as Jake. Who, with Gia, was stood casually by a workstation watching the others.

"I congratulate you for such noble instincts and exceptional teamwork," commended Cruger.

"Yes!" cheered Bridge.

"But you disobeyed a direct order. The Troobians got what they wanted and now they have unobstructed passage into our galaxy," berated Cruger, "Great battles lay ahead for all of us. You may make fine Rangers one day, but today is not that day. Dismissed."

Sky, Bridge and Syd saluted and left.

"I am pleased with the new members on B-Squad. But this doesn't change the fact that you committed crimes and that will have serious consequences," informed Cruger.

"Ah, excuse me? We were giving people food and clothes, I don't see that as a crime," replied Jack indignantly.

"Look, we said we're sorry. What else do you want from us?" asked Z.

Cruger smiled.

**-S.P.D.-**

**(S.P.D. Earth Base Gardens)**

Outside of the S.P.D. academy. Jack, Z and R.I.C. stood outside the building, looking up.

"How many windows are there?" asked Jack.

"I have no idea," replied Z.

R.I.C. flashed the answer, 1,273, on his screen.

"I think I liked it better when I didn't know," said Jack uncertainly, "Let's each take half."

"Sounds good to me," spoke Z with a grin.

"Me too," agreed a Z Clone.

"Race ya! Loser buys dinner," challenged a second Z Clone, running off.

"Z, that is so not fair!" whined Jack before he tossed his bucket of water at one of the Z's.

"Got ya!" cheered Jack.

A waterfight broke out, surprisingly R.I.C. joined in, considering he was electronic.

Meanwhile a Broodwing, the alien who sent out the robot before, watched with disdain.

"Laugh while you can, Rangers!" warned the alien.

**-S.P.D.-**

**I have set up a poll on my profile page 'Should I include Charlie (A-Squad Red Ranger) as a main character on the side of good in my fanfic 'SPD - Seeing Scarlet' whilst keeping the other A-Squad Rangers evil?' This means **


	5. Chapter 5

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Seeing Scarlet**

By

JellyBean Productions

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**This chapter is purely of my design and will delve into the backstorys of the rangers and their motivation. Italics will show dreams and flashbacks.**

******Chapter V – Motivation Part I**

_"You'll never win Vrak!" said Gia led on the ground, with the monster stood above her._

_"It's over, you useless human," replied Vrak, bringing his sword down._

**-S.P.D.-**

Jake rolled over and groaned, pulling himself from his nightmare. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He sighed when he saw he was in his and Bridge's shared bedroom.

"I've had the dream again," thought Jake, "Why won't it go!"

Jake looked over at Bridge's sleeping form. The Green Ranger was obviously dreaming, and from what he was muttering, it was about toast, the 'butterier the better'.

"Why can't I have nice dreams like that?" moaned Jake.

Jake reached over to his and Bridge's shared bedside table, looking for the clock to check the time. He grabbed the clock and looked at it.

"5:47 am, probably time to get up," thought Jake.

Jake placed the clock back down on the table, but as he did he knocked something off. Fortunately it landed on Bridge's discarded jacket and did not break. Jake reached down and picked the object up. It was a picture of Bridge's mother; Jake could not personally remember her as she had been killed by one of Gruumm's minions when it had attacked the city nearly 15 years prior. Jake also knew that Syd's younger brother, James, had been also killed in the attack.

Jake placed the picture back down on the table and rolled out of bed, stretching. He walked over to the end of his bed and picked up his towel. Jake yawned and stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. In his bed Bridge's slowly rose up off his pillow, the noise Jake had made having woken him.

"Jake really needs to get quieter," yawned Bridge, sitting up.

The Green Ranger quickly pulled himself out of his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He picked his pants and t-shirt from it as well as a pair of underpants and socks from a drawer. Bridge then began to get dressed and by the time he was finished Jake was coming out of the bathroom, already dressed thanks to him leaving a fresh uniform in the bathroom the night before.

"You should get a shower the night before like I do," said Bridge, bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Someone's excited," stated Jake, ignoring what Bridge had just said.

"Of course I am, my dad's visiting," answered Bridge, "Your parents are coming as well."

"Come on," said Jake as he zipped up his jacket and walking towards the door.

Bridge got up and followed Jake.

"Bridge, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Jake. At Bridge's confused look he said, "Your jacket."

Bridge looked down to see he was not wearing his jacket. He quickly leaned over his bed and grabbed it off the floor.

"Okay, I'm ready now!" exclaimed Bridge, with a wide grin.

The two rangers than opened their bedroom door and entered the Rec Room, where only Sky was sat on one of the sofas, reading his S.P.D. Handbook.

"Does he ever sleep?" asked Jake to Bridge, under his breath, "I swear he was in the exact same position last night."

Bridge chuckled and said, "I guess will never know."

Bridge then walked off over to the food replicator for his breakfast of 'buttery toast'. Jake smiled at this and sat down on the other sofa and picked up a copy of the fourth Harry Potter book. He opened the book and began to read. Over the top of his book Jake could see Sky glaring at him.

Jake lowered his book and asked Sky, "What's wrong?"

"You should be reading something of value, not fiction" said Sky, "Like me."

"Such as?" questioned Jake.

"The S.P.D. Handbook," answered Sky, showing Jake his copy.

"Have you ever read Harry Potter?" asked Jake cooly.

"I would never read rubbish like that," replied Sky, with a frown.

Before Jake could give a retort Syd walked out of her bedroom and noticing the tension, said, "You two, calm it down."

The Blue and Scarlet Rangers glared at each and then went back to their books.

"Good," said Syd as she sat down next Sky.

At that point Bridge returned with a stack of toast and sat down on the sofa Jake was sat on.

"Bridge, try not to get butter on the sofa again," warned Sky.

Bridge nodded, his mouth filled with toast.

The Rec Room doors opened to reveal Jack and Z, both who were still living in guest quarters.

"Those guest quarters are miles from here, it takes ages to get here," moaned Jack.

"Great. I'll end up having to share a dorm with him," complained Sky to Syd.

Before the Rec Room doors could close Gia walked through it, holding two coffees. She briskly sat down next to Jake, who was still reading his book.

"Here's your coffee," said Gia, handing him the drink.

"Thanks," replied Jake, taking it from her.

"Remember, it's your turn to get coffee tomorrow," reminded Gia.

Jake nodded.

Gia saw what book Jake was reading and asked, "Where are you at?"

Jake showed her the book in reply.

"Oooo, I really like this part," said Gia.  
Jake and Gia then began to read the book together.

"Unbelievable," commented Sky, looking over the top of his handbook at them.

"I think it's cute," said Z, sitting down on the opposite side of Sky to Syd.

Sky turned and looked at Z with a strange look.

"Never mind," sighed Z.

Then Jake took a sip of his coffee and groaned in pleasure. He asked Gia, "How did you know this was my favourite?"

Gia shrugged and said, "I just guessed. I don't know, I feel like I know you from somewhere before." Gia shook her head, "It's probably nothing."

Jake looked at her suspiciously, He noted what Gia had just said and how much like she was acting like the Gia he knew, after he had broken through her shell. He then took another sip and returned to reading the book.

"So Bridge, is your dad coming?" asked Syd.

Bridge swallowed his toast and replied, "He is, as well as my Aunt Lily and Uncle Jarrod, you know, Jake parents."

Syd nodded and Z stared at Jake weirdly, her knowledge of past rangers and ethnicities not matching up to Jake's.

"He's adopted," whispered Syd to Z.

"Ah," said Z, as she nodded.

"So, Gia, are your parents visiting?" asked Syd.

"Um, no, they were killed by Gruumm," replied Gia, "Although, my adoptive father works at S.P.D."

"Who?" asked Z, now interested.

"Cruger," said Gia, calmly still reading Jake's book.

The members of B-Squad all looked shocked at this, apart from Jake and Sky, who keep on reading their respective books.

When Gia looked at Jake with a questioning look he said, "Cruger mentioned you when he picked me up from S.P.D. Harwood."

"Cruger personally picked you up?" asked Syd, disbelieving.

Jake nodded, not noticing Syd's shock.  
Gia then looked at Sky, after a few seconds of Sky ignoring her, Gia cleared her throat causing Sky to look up.

"Cruger knew my dad," stated Sky, before returning to his book.

"Cruger's your father?!" stuttered Jack, finally getting over his shock.

"No, Barney the Dinosaur is!" replied Gia sarcastically.

Seeing the confused looks of the others Gia went to explain, but Sky beat her to it.

"A character from a children's TV program in the early 2000's," informed Sky.

"How do you know that?" asked Jack.

"Well I am older than you, you're what, 19. I'm 22," replied Sky in a pissed tone.

"So, Sky is your parents coming?" asked Syd, both trying to diffuse the tension and she was intrigued as Sky had never spoken about his family.

"No, my Uncle Eric is coming, my parents can't make it," lied Sky.

Before anyone could say anymore the Rec Room doors opened once more and in walked Cruger, with Kat and Boom behind him. This caused the rangers to abandon what they were doing, stand up and salute Cruger. The only ones who did not react were Jake and Gia, who kept reading and drinking. Cruger then cleared his throat, obviously annoyed at Gia and Jake's lack of reaction.

Jake and Gia groaned and put down their book. The two stood and performed a lazy salute, still sipping their drinks. Cruger, although annoyed, chose to ignore this.  
"Rangers, as you know today many parents and other relatives of cadets and officers are visiting. The parents, or relatives, of Sky, Syd, Bridge and Jake will be visiting; some of them are former rangers. I expect the all of you to greet, they are also bringing other former rangers,"

"Yes, sir!" chanted the rangers.

"There is also another matter I would like to discuss. As Red Ranger, Jack will be needing a room in the B-Squad Complex," informed Cruger, referencing to the Rec Room and surrounding bedrooms.

As there was only three bedrooms in the B-Squad Complex Sky quickly realised what this meant.

"Great! I'm gonna have to share with Jack," muttered Sky to Syd, as he was the only male in a room by himself.

"As there are only three bedrooms here, Jack will be moving into Sky's room," explained Cruger.

Sky grimaced, but kept control, and said, "Yes, sir! I'm sure that's okay."

Cruger stepped forward, "I'm afraid you are wrong Cadet Tate, you shall be moving in with Cadet Carson and Officer Holling."

"What?" Jake and Sky half-shouted, angry at what Cruger had just said. Meanwhile Bridge calmly continued to eat his toast.

"As you know, it is protocol for Red Rangers to have a room to themselves," explained Cruger.

"But I'm a Red Ranger and I share with, not that I mind," argued Jake, saying the last part under his breath.

"You are NOT a Red Ranger, you are a Scarlet Ranger," growled Cruger.

"Fine," grumbled Jake.

"How about Syd shares a room with me," suggested Gia, "Jack could take Syd's room."

"Yeah, I'm fine with sharing," agreed Syd, nodding.

"It is against protocol for Rangers from two different squads to share a room," spoke Cruger, turning down Gia's idea. The Command of S.P.D. Earth quickly turned on his heels and exited the Rec Room, followed by Kat. The Rangers all sagged down onto the couches.

"Well, I'd better get going," said Jack, walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" asked Z.

Jack stopped and turned, "I need to tell the matinece staff to re-paint my new room red."

The Red Ranger then turned back and left the Rec Room. Over on one of the couches Sky angrily grabbed his S.P.D. handbook and stood up. He turned and stomped into the room that would soon no longer be his and slammed the door behind him.

Syd sighed and went to stand as to talk to Sky and calm him down. But, Jake put his arm out to stop her.

"I'll speak to him," stated Jake, before standing and walking over to Sky's door. He opened the door, entered and closed it behind him.

**-S.P.D.-**


End file.
